


救赎

by mgkeminem



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgkeminem/pseuds/mgkeminem
Summary: 暴力描写sm第三人非自愿性行为





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 暴躁阿水和皮熊的美妙爱情故事

什么叫泯灭人性不知天论道德的变态，拉莫斯用力甩了甩手腕颇为嫌弃的呸了一声，就算是要用铁链子把他栓起来，好歹一拉块破布垫一下吧，这鬼玩意儿把他关节全磨破了，钝刀子割肉一样的疼。

皮靴踏着地板发出沉闷的声响，拉莫斯努力竖起昨晚被巴掌扇成半聋的耳朵“两步，三步，靠！”脚步声顿在隔壁消失了，嘴角还红肿发亮的男人不知死活的咒骂了一声，那变态每天来一次，早搞完早结束，看样子今天享福的是皮克。

拉莫斯其实还挺喜欢另一个倒霉鬼的，尤其是他那两条腿，又细又长他妈的还白白嫩嫩。可惜那死变态不懂欣赏品味低俗用两根带了倒刺的软鞭抽的毫无美感可言，不过他眼睛也还不错，蓝汪汪的一捧总是在哭。拉莫斯有点操心皮克万一哪天惹了变态不高兴被刀子剜下来，要是能送给他也行啊。

靠在墙边胡思乱想的津津有味，隔壁突然传来东西打碎的声音，连续不停的鞭打声和带着哭腔的尖叫，妈的，吵死了。拉莫斯晃晃悠悠地站起身准备换面墙接着靠，破大点地还没走到一半，上了几层锁的门被猛地推开了。

那变态把皮克拖在地上提溜过来，怎么的，这是要玩3P？

“有事吗？”拉莫斯非常心大的指了指墙角“没事儿我去睡觉了”

他刚说完，迎头就是一鞭子。呃....还是湿的，怕不是皮克的血。像是还不解气，横来竖去又抽了好几下才堪堪停住。

“主人”拉莫斯被抽的半跪在地，咬牙切齿地吐出口血水

“别让他死了。”变态随手将皮克往地上一甩，头也不回的走了

“我他妈的只负责给操！又不是医生！”不想再被抽，这次拉莫斯说的只让两个人听得见，恶狠狠的擦把下巴上脏兮兮的血

要死不活缩在一旁的男人却很给面子的笑出声，然后很快变成抽痛的吸气。

皮克和拉莫斯不一样，他长得更漂亮也更听话，对着那个变着花样折磨自己的变态也能勾勾嘴角笑一笑。所以他倒是不常挨打，顶多也就是几鞭子几巴掌的事，忍一忍装装样子嚎两嗓子，实在不行掉几滴眼泪也能熬过去，打成这样确实少见。

“喂，还能动吗？”

“呼...好像不行，他敲了根钉子进去。”皮克歪着头捏了捏自己的腿，用力之大几乎把大腿掐出两道指痕，不过和那些被抽出来，火烧过，刀划开后留下的印记混在一起，也不怎么显眼了。

“sese，好疼啊，你能唱歌给我听吗？”半真半假撇嘴卖乖，一派装出来的无辜天真

不行，开玩笑吗？一分钱不出就想听曲，做梦呢？

“别那么多废话，没事了就滚去睡觉！”拉莫斯嘴上骂的凶，想了想还是把独自缩在墙边越看越可怜的皮克拽过来，粗鲁无比的往怀里一搂，也不管被压到伤口的人痛到呲牙咧嘴。

这破地方没有床，皮克那倒是有。人和人还真是不一样，他们这样的也得分个三六九等。水泥地硬邦邦的硌在腰间磨的每一块骨头都在高声抗议，夜里寒气重四周更是冰凉一片，拉莫斯不由得将人搂得更紧了。

“你睡了吗，sese？”

“没有”他习惯睁开眼睛注视黑暗一点点熬过大半夜的光景，再怎么样也比一遍遍从睡梦中惊醒要好的多。

“那我们聊聊天吧，这里好冷。”

“早晚会习惯的”拉莫斯带些恶意的瞟了皮克一眼，专挑了伤口捅“你怎么来这的？”

身边的人很轻的笑了一下，毛茸茸的胡子在指间穿梭，有点痒“爸爸破产了，欠了几个亿还不上。”

拉莫斯相当夸张的笑出声，干巴巴的带上调笑“这么说来，你值几个亿？”

皮克也抬起头跟着笑，眼睛都眯在一起了“也不算，还要加上爸爸的一只手和妈妈。”

这下轮到拉莫斯先笑不出来了，他试图从那双好看澄澈的蓝眼睛里找到点痛苦悲伤的痕迹，但是没有，能看到的只有嘲讽的笑和自己莫名情绪泛滥的蠢脸。

皮克很不在意的摆摆手，小心翼翼地用完好无损的半个屁股支撑自己侧过身，这样他才能看见拉莫斯的脸，好奇探究的瞅了半晌。

“那你呢，你为什么来？”

“我自己进来的，别瞪我，鬼骗你！”拉莫斯不确定自己是否应该和皮克谈论这个，他为自己今晚的频频失言颇感头疼

“那好吧，现在sese可以唱歌了吗？”

没人能躲过这双眼睛里流露出的期盼，就连那个该千刀万剐下地狱的变态也会拿不稳鞭子。

“好吧，就这一次。”压低嗓音刻意放缓的曲调在黑夜里中充当起摇篮曲的作用，盘旋着飘在空中，悄悄的落在耳侧。


	2. Chapter 2

“我觉得你现在已经完全可以生活自理，不需要我伺候了。”拉莫斯叉着腰翻了个白眼作势要踢团在一旁半天没挪窝的皮克一脚，当然这只是个假动作，除非他有本事靠自己挣断铁链不然就只能像个提线木偶一样猛踢空气。

“可他没让我回去，或许这是什么新的情趣。”

事实证明，背后念叨别人真的会遭报应，皮克的强行装傻还没表演完那死变态就拎着鞭子一步一步走进来了。他板着脸，嘴角紧抿看不出喜怒，一言不发地盯着皮克和拉莫斯来回看了一会，才用鞋尖在皮克面前点了点示意他爬过来。

拉莫斯颇感无趣的扭开头，打着哈欠准备回到墙角继续睡觉，希望皮克被扔回来的时候动静能小一点，天天晚上这样折腾他都有点心力交瘁的预兆了。

然而生活就是这么操蛋，上帝在天边无聊到折纸飞机乱扔也不会过来瞧你一眼。拉莫斯又一次理所当然的被皮克吵醒了。当黑暗慢慢降临，地面和墙壁的石头似乎会在眼前慢慢地腐烂。而皮克压抑痛苦的呻吟，像是蛛丝般缠绕在不大的空间里。

“他又把你怎么了？”不耐烦的爬起身，等走进了拉莫斯才看清，皮克疼的整个人都在抖，把可怜的嘴唇咬到鲜血直流，整个人像是刚被从水里捞起来一样湿漉漉的。

“打到哪了？”刻意放轻了语调，拉莫斯蹲下来碰了碰皮克的脸颊，入手是一片濡湿的滚烫。

“没，没打我。”皮克感觉自己疼出来了幻影，怎么拉莫斯看上去有点关心的意思，自顾自咧嘴笑出一个扭曲的弧度“就是捅得狠了点。”

直接上手扒拉下皮克松松垮垮挂在腰间的裤子，远远瞧了一眼就让拉莫斯移开了视线皱起眉。

这难道是用什么狼牙棒直接捅进去了吗？不愧喊他一声变态，妈的做完就不能稍微清理一下吗？万一到时候得病了是想让大家一起死吗？

手贱的拍了把皮克还算挺翘的屁股，拉莫斯在心里骂骂咧咧疯狂咆哮，面上语气却很温柔“会有点痛，但不弄出来肯定要感染，搞不好会直接砍掉。”忍不住的嘴欠，他甚至伸手在皮克肚子上划了一道，表示截肢的位置。

“.......你个疯子！”

“嗯？我还以为你喜欢我呢”嘴炮打的溜，手上动作也不含糊。拉莫斯单手搂住皮克的脖子，手往下探进一个指节轻柔的扣弄，让灌进去的那些乱七八糟的液体一点点流出来。

耳边是夹杂着哭腔的西班牙国骂，还带着点加泰罗尼亚口音，又难懂又难听。拉莫斯在皮克骂出第十二句没重样过的脏话后在心里比了个大拇指然后忍无可忍的抽了那两团在自己面前晃了半天的软肉一下，又准又狠。吵人的熊崽子瞬间住了嘴，不甘心的从眼神里表达了不满。

“sese，你怎么打人？”见拉莫斯不说话，皮克又笑嘻嘻的抬腿在男人腿间轻轻蹬了一下，被一把抓住细细的脚踝也不恼。

“sese，你今天算是操过我了，对吧？”

连裤子都没脱就平白无故操了人的拉莫斯很惊异的抬起头，不可置信的瞪住皮克“你被他捅傻了？”

“你才傻了！”反应超快的怼回去只换来一个翻上天的白眼，不情愿的又蹭了蹭哼哼唧唧道“那sese也该让我操一次，才公平。”

“这样能申请保外就医吗？我感觉普通人已经拯救不了你了！”

“sese不好意思说，我懂得。”皮克了然于胸的拍了拍自己的胸口，却不小心扯动伤口，猛地僵住硬是忍住没叫出声还露出个贱兮兮的笑。

打一巴掌再给颗糖，有用吗？有用的，但长此以往反复倒带没几个人的神经能强大到承受住。要不怎么说他是变态，猫抓老鼠还有玩腻了一口吞下去的时候，可他偏要留你一条命吊着一口气。

“这月第几回了？”拉莫斯无聊到原地转个圈把缠在身上的铁链理顺当，一手把窝在地上哼哼唧唧的皮克提起来，仔细端详了片刻，眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴看了个清清楚楚，颇为遗憾的啧了一声又将人扔回地上。

“你没几天好活了，高兴吗？”皮克原本有一双非同寻常的大眼睛，眼睑上的蓝色静脉清晰可见，那光泽，非得有人用手指沾上油彩才描摹的出。如今那蓝眼睛里亮闪闪的光却黯淡成一片衰败的雾蒙蒙的灰色，像是七岁那年被他一脚踩死的金丝雀。

说实在的，拉莫斯其实相当喜欢那只成天叽叽喳喳的个不停的小东西，很吵但总比他一个人神经兮兮的对着墙壁傻笑要好，更何况那墙上连个斑点都没有，但他最终还是弄死了那只有着漂亮羽毛的小鸟。

“还行吧”皮克现在连说话都有些费力，断断续续迷糊不清的音节拖得又慢又长还穿插着神经质的吸气声。他眯起眼睛盯了拉莫斯一会，卷曲的睫毛承受不住重压般缓缓垂下去又极力伸展开“我要是死了就只剩sese一个人。”

“不会的，用不了多久他就能捕到新的宠物。”圆眼睛的男人露出讥讽的笑，手却很温柔的贴上皮克的脸颊，干燥温暖的掌心被高热紧紧附住“他们比你更好看，更听话。”

“那你就彻底没有价值了”哪怕是快要喘不上气皮克仍不放过身边的人，嘴角抑制不住的扬起一个小小的弧度“他会把你做成漂亮的标本，像是那只长着大角的鹿。”他又顿了一下，侧过头在拉莫斯掌心蹭了蹭“我们就再也见不到了。”

“我劝你少说话，多留点气儿。”拉莫斯站起身活动活动手腕，带动铁链撞击发出沉闷的声响，下巴绷得很紧“你最好活过今天晚上。”

生活或许始终无法向从地里深处喷薄而出的温泉一般，凭借岩石也无法压抑的力量，冲进阳光里――直至在渐渐冷却的蒸汽中，化作一道彩虹。

但是，谁知道呢？


End file.
